


Being family is watching over each other

by Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Watching, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is not only Makoto who watches Haru, and Haru isn't the only one watching Makoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being family is watching over each other

**Author's Note:**

> This work is participating in the [MakoHaru Festival](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com) at tumblr. Please visit my tumblr blog [Burstingwords](http://burstingwords.tumblr.com) to see all my entries and if you have a tumblr I'd be grateful if you like or reblog my post. Thank you so much for reading this.

It was just any regular day at Makoto’s house. Ran and Ren were arguing about something they had to share, dad was reading his newspaper, mom was in the kitchen and Makoto was acting like a big brother trying to end the fight.

And there he was Haru, a complete stranger or rather an outsider. He was Makoto’s friend and very welcomed at his place, but he was no family.

It wasn’t like him to be jealous or maybe it wasn’t a feeling of envy what had him in a bad mood lately. It was realization and frustration.

His parents were far away and they called every other day, with no less frequent invitations to join them, but Haro wanted to be near the ocean, close to everything he was used to.

But it meant he didn’t have a family of his own. And yet, this wasn’t the thought that made him angry.

It took him some time to realize it, his mind was full of thoughts of water an swimming, but after all the things that happened with the swim team he got to think a lot about his comrades and his feelings towards them. He truly cared a lot about his friends, but towards Makoto the feelings were different, very different and suddenly his thoughts turned in a different way.

«I want to be family with him».

But he didn’t wanted to be like another sibling, although he did wanted to be mom an dad’s son… in law.

It was good that Makoto were busy so he didn’t hear him grunt because of those corny thoughts. It wasn’t the first time but Makoto always looked at him puzzled and a little embarrassed. Haru didn’t even asked Makoto about because it was obvious that he knew, like always, but he couldn’t answer.

“Haru, dear, can you help me with this?”

They were eating mackerel that night because Haru brought the fish as a thank you gift for always treating him for dinner. Makoto’s mom smiled at him and offered an apron to keep his clothes clean, but the food was almost done so…

“How can I help you?”

“It’s okay, I jus wanted to talk with you in privacy. You were looking a little gloomy back there, you know?”

So, Makoto’s ability to read his mind had to be something he got from his mother. It bothered him a little, but didn’t told a word.

“What is it, dear?”

“It’s nothing; I’m okay”

“I know you are not okay. I can read it in Makoto too, he’s worried about you.”

Well, it wasn’t like he was trying to hide it but was bothersome.

“He’s worried about nothing.” He tried to hide the anger on his voice, but she gave him a knowing smile, other thing that Makoto got from her.

“I can’t know what you are thinking like he does, but I’ve been watching you two for a very long time. He looks so down and puzzled every time you leave. It almost seems like he can’t figure what you are thinking”.

Haru adverted his gaze. “I… can’t tell.”

“I figured out, but I been thinking: What could it be that he couldn’t know? So I thought that maybe is because he’s confusing what’s on his mind and what’s on your mind.

She let out a chuckle as Haru gazed at her with a confused look. "Yeah, I’m so vague, right? Well, in short… you and him are thinking in the same thing, don’t you?”

What? Could it be?

No, it was impossible. How could they?

And even if it was true, they were both guys and it would make her angry or sad.

“I’ve been watching you two for a very long time,” she repeated. “I can’t read your mind like my son, but I know… and it’s okay, me and dad are okay with it. You are already a part of this family anyways”.

She offered again a smile warm as Makoto’s and Haru thought that it wasn’t so bad to have someone else watching over them.


End file.
